


Terminal station

by Freynik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freynik/pseuds/Freynik
Summary: Draco Malfoy explore the underground
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Terminal station

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Конечная](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434817) by [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik). 



“I swear by the wand, she’ll get into her throat! ”

Draco grimaced and looked away from the passionately kissing couple of muggles. There were four left in the railway carriage: these two exhibitionists and Draco with Harry. By the way, he only laughed and slapped Draco on the knee. That's so calm, in his own way.

“And what bothers you? The Kiss or the fact that they are both girls?"

Harry seemed to be smiling cheerfully at him, but he asked the question seriously.

“That I'm going on this dirty railway carriage with you, Potter.”

" Harry."

" I can’t believe that you followed me, because you followed me, right? You do not change old habits."

“Well, your truth, you are my habit,” Potter continued to stare at Draco, without removing his hand from his knee. “You just looked so lost. Late in the evening, alone, in the muggle tube, crashed at the turnstile, like a blind kneazle."

Draco swallowed. The tenderness in Harry's voice was alarming. By the way, he still did not take off his palm.

" In two months, foolish bans will be lifted, and I will not need your services."

Draco tried to put as much contempt into his response as possible. The train stopped. Those two girls got off, leaving them alone with Potter.

"Are you sure?"

Draco was not sure who was the first to reach for the kiss. Probably it was Potter, the impudent and self-confident Potter, the celebrity of this fucking world, the hero and defender, the best seeker of the century, who was just an amazing kisser  
Draco wanted to send everything to the blast-ended skrewt and climb into Potter's lap, but Draco forced himself to pull away from him and breathe a little.

" Did we arrive?"

“Nope,” Potter said cheerfully, “I forgot to tell you. We went the wrong way, so we have to go back. And on such a late evening there are usually few passengers ..."

“And who is the insidious Slytherin and Death Eater?”

Draco involuntarily unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, and Potter swallowed nervously, which was impossible not to notice.

“But I live nearby, while repairs are underway at Grimmauld”

Now it was Potters's turn to worry: he dishevelled his hair, adjusted his glasses, which had fallen off from the kiss, and licked his lips.

" Okay, let's go. I don't want to be raped in some terrible muggle trough." Drako sighed.

“Terminal station,” was announced throughout the train.

“Terminal station,” said Draco and laughed, grabbing Potters's hand and running out of the railway carriage with him.


End file.
